gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cognoscenti
|variants = Cognoscenti (Armored) Cognoscenti Cabrio Cognoscenti 55 Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) |related = Bentover Super Diamond |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Tailgater (needle) Schafter White 2 (dial texture) |inttxd = Schafter (GTA IV) Schafter (White 2) (GTA Online) |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 COLOR SET 5 COLOR SET 6 COLOR SET 7 COLOR SET 8 COLOR SET 9 }} ---- }} |wheeltype = High End |flags = GTA IV ---- GTA Online |modelname = cognoscenti (All games) |handlingname = COGNOSC (All games) |textlabelname = COGNONTI (GTA IV) COGNOSC (GTA Online) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV, GTA Chinatown Wars) Parked (GTA IV) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 (GTA Online) |roadspawnfreq = 80 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 (GTA Online) |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = Uptown (GTA IV) Fashion (GTA IV) Boring Saloons (GTA IV) |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Enus Cognoscenti (Pronounced as kon-yuh-shen-tee) is a luxury full-size sedan appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV, Episodes From Liberty City, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and appearing in Grand Theft Auto Online with the Executives and Other Criminals DLC for PS4, Xbox One and PC versions of the game. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Cognoscenti is mostly based on the Maybach Type 57-62, with front influence from the Bentley Continental Flying Spur. It can also be considered to be based on the Bentley Mulsanne due to its length and wheel design. The rear fascia, especially the rear lights, trunk line, and registration plate, take some inspiration from the Rover 75. In the game, the Cognoscenti is rather unique, as it features a wheelbase long enough to qualify for a limousine classification, but is still shorter in length to the Stretch. The Cognoscenti has hard-to-see front turning lights that are located above the external headlights as small, white lights. The car may appear with monotone or two-tone colors, which one is on the sides and a second one on the middle, in the hood, roof and trunk of the car. Interestingly, the car has the same interior as the Schafter, complete with a Benefactor logo on the steering wheel. Cognoscentis in GTA IV come with alarms, but the ones at Jimmy Pegorino's house do not trigger when the doors are opened. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' For Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, the design of the car has been reduced in size to that of a standard four-door sedan, but retains many of its GTA IV design cues, such as the two-tone body color and fascia design. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car makes a return in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update, as well as several variants of the same. Aside from the new interior, rim design and tailight textures, the Cognoscenti remained the same as in GTA IV. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Cognoscenti is one of the larger cars in the game, with an exceptionally long body for a sedan. The weight and length of the car make it more of a vanity vehicle than one useful for missions; its handling is inferior to other sedans found throughout the city. However, it boasts a powerful engine and a rear-wheel-drive configuration, so slides and over-steer can be achieved. The suspension has a good balance of soft/firm, which irons out bumps in the road, meaning that the car does not over-compensate over the bumps, whilst not jarring over them either. The car is slightly clunky in the corners, but given time, has superior straight line speed. This car is a good option for loading up several people and making a fast getaway car, but in the corners one can easily crash and get caught. Lastly, the cars mass makes it useful as well against both police cars and roadblocks. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The GTA Chinatown Wars rendition is more maneuverable, given its shorter wheelbase and size, allowing the car to accelerate faster and steer around corners more easily. Other considerable features include its responsive brakes and burnout capability. This makes the Cognoscenti one of the better four-door sedans in the game. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Cognoscenti's large engine offers decent speed, but at the cost of general versatility. It has above average acceleration and a high top speed for the class. Handling, however, is distinctly boatish and slow to respond. The mixture of weight, long wheelbase, and low cornering angle causes the Cognoscenti to have a dreadful cornering radius, and very slow response time. Crash deformation is excellent, owing in part to its large mass which absorbs the majority of the hit and keeps it off the more important parts. Braking is sub-par overall. GTA Online Overview V8 (Cover) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery Cognoscenti-GTAO-LegendaryMS.png|The Cognoscenti on Legendary Motorsport. Cognoscenti-GTAO-EaOCTrailer.png|A pre-release screenshot of the Cognoscenti in Grand Theft Auto Online. Cognoscenti-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Cognoscenti on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Anthony "Tony Black" Spoleto, the Ancelotti's capo, owns a unique dark blue Cognoscenti, which is blown up in "Actions Speak Louder than Words". The car cannot be stolen due to its doors being locked. * A unique baby blue Cognoscenti is requested in Stevie's Car Thefts. The car will be constantly spawn next to the Alderney Museum in Alderney City, Alderney until it is delivered to Stevie, allowing the player to store one at their safehouse before delivering another copy. * A uniquely pearl white-painted Cognoscenti can be stolen outside Gracie Ancelotti's home in Alderney City approximately two weeks after the player completes "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend", when she appears as a random character. The car will be parked in the driveway to the house, and will keep respawning until the mission is completed, so the player can take it without doing the mission. * During "Mr and Mrs Bellic", there is a gray and black Cognoscenti with a wedding ribbon over the front of the car's bonnet parked up outside the church which the player is required to head to. If the player approaches the car, the next cutscene will play and it will be unobtainable. However, it is possible to take the car by firing a weapon while across the street, scaring off the guests and failing the mission. The same Cognoscenti is featured in both A Revenger's Tragedy and Out of Commission, sans the ribbon, but there the player can obtain it by taking it and drive to a safehouse. * In The Lost and Damned, a unique red Cognoscenti is obtainable during "Phone Ho'" for "Stubbs' Dirty Laundry", during which a politician rides it to pick up a prostitute. If the player is quick enough, they can take it after the mission and save it, or simply sniping the politician, but that will result in mission' failure. Cognoscenti-GTA4-Stevie-front.jpg|The Cognoscenti requested in Stevie's Car Thefts, GTA IV. Cognoscenti-GTA4-Gracie-front.jpg|The Cognoscenti obtainable during the player's random encounter with Gracie Ancelotti in GTA IV. CognoscentiRibbons-GTAIV-front.png|The Cognoscenti with wedding ribbons in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars * Uncle Kenny loans a purple-and-white Cognoscenti to Huang Lee in Pursuit Farce. Other than its color (which is not seen on other Cognoscentis) and its bigger size, it's virtually the same. * A gang variant of the Cognoscenti exists, being used by the "Mob" in Algonquin, and is distinguished by its larger size, an all-dark gray body color, and a sunroof. * Rudy D'Avanzo drives away in a bulletproof grey-and-white Cognoscenti after Grave Situation and uses the same one (no longer bulletproof) as a getaway car in A Rude Awakening. * During Evidence Dash, after stealing Heston's car, the Cognoscentis with sirens will follow and try to kill the player. Although having a siren, it is impossible turn it off. If the player stores the car in a garage, the siren will disappear, making it a normal Cognoscenti. * There is also a rare wedding version that is found randomly outside of Wade Heston's house. NOTE: It does not appear every time. It is purely random. Kenny's Cognoscenti.png|Kenny's Cognoscenti. 192px-Cognoscenti-GTACW-gang.png|"Mob" variant of the Cognoscenti in GTA Chinatown Wars. Cognoscenti-GTACW-WuLee2.png|Kenny's purple-and-white Cognoscenti. IAD Cognoscenti.png|IAD Cognoscenti seen in Evidence Dash. White IAD Cognoscenti.png|Another IAD Cognoscenti in white color. Notable Owners *Jimmy Pegorino *Anthony Spoleto owns a black Cognoscenti (as seen in a mission Actions Speak Louder than Words). *Gracie Ancelotti owns a white Cognoscenti (as seen in a random encounter). *Giovanni Ancelotti *An unknown Congressman owns a red Cognoscenti featured in Phone Ho in The Lost and Damned. *Wu Lee (in Pursuit Farce) *I.A.D. (in Evidence Dash with sirens) *Xin Shan *Phyllis *Rudy D'Avanzo owns a bulletproof white and grey Cognoscenti. *Jimmy Capra owns a Mafia Cognoscenti. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * Two at Jimmy Pegorino's house in Westdyke, Alderney, one outside and one inside the garage. * Outside Gracie Ancelotti's house when she is a random character. It comes in a rare pearl white. * Sometimes found around The Exchange, Algonquin, Liberty City. * Sometimes, can be found driving around the terminal at The Francis International Airport * Can be spawned by cheat-code, 227-555-0142 (will not block any trophies/achievements). * The car in which Jacob waits in Out of Commission/A Revenger's Tragedy is a Cognoscenti with dark-tinted windows. * Sometimes found around BOABO, Broker. * Often spawns in Middle Park East after loading the game back to Niko's apartment in that neighborhood. * It may also spawn in Most Wanted sidemissions. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' * Spawns commonly in more affluent areas of the city, such as Willis and Meadow Hills in Dukes, and the southern half of Algonquin. * The "Mob" variant commonly spawns in and around Little Italy, Algonquin or can be purchased at the Auto Merchant in BOABO, Broker. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available to purchase for $254,000 at Legendary Motorsport. Trivia General *The name "Cognoscenti" is probably a parody of Continental. *In Italian, Cognoscente means a connoisseur or an expert in a certain field, usually the fine arts, while cognoscenti is the plural form of the word. *The default radio stations for the Cognoscenti are: **''GTA IV: The Journey. **EFLC: Self-Actualization FM. **GTA Chinatown Wars: Alchemist, Mafia variant plays Truth & Soul. **GTA Online: WorldWide FM. *The GTA IV model also appears in Rockstar's Max Payne 3 as a car in repairing process. Some details, like the engine bay and the radiator grille, appears to be changed from the GTA IV version. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *The GTA IV Cognoscenti is equipped with a GPS system with a female voice, but only if the player leaves the "selected cars" (default) option in the audio menu. *The Cognoscenti comes with a door-ajar chime, which can be heard when door is open in quiet areas with volume turned up. *Although the Cognoscenti is a luxury sedan, the police mentions it as a limo. This means the Cognoscenty might be a very short limo, much shorter than the Stretch E. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *In Chinatown Wars there's a glitch that happens with this car. In Meadows Park, there's always a house with a Cognoscenti in front of its garage, so the player can pick it up. Then, one must drive around Meadows Park and when a house with a little garden and a ramp in it is visible, one can get into the garden. Later, he/she must put the car in the side that's closer to the wall and finally, one have to stay there for a few seconds. The result is that the car will teleport to the road again. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite the car previously not appearing in the game, there are rims similar to the Cognoscenti's ones available in Los Santos Customs. However, the vehicle made a return for the GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals, including its armored variant and the Cognoscenti 55. *The Cognoscenti features unique noise-cancelling glass. Virtually sounding out vehicles passing by, and rain and the engine sound, to an extent. Though for some reason, the voices of pedestrians remain the same. *Unlike its two other variants, the Cognoscenti does not feature two license plates. *Like the Cognoscenti 55, the Cognoscenti emits a startup chime after igniting the engine. This is most audible when in cockpit view. See Also *Bentover - Another luxury sedan in Grand Theft Auto: London 1961, whose lenght is similar to that of the Cognoscenti. *Cognoscenti (Armored) - Armored variant. *Cognoscenti Cabrio - A sports variant of the Cognoscenti. *Cognoscenti 55 - A smaller variant of the Cognoscenti. Navigation }} ru:Cognoscenti fr:Cognoscenti de:Cognoscenti es:Cognoscenti pt:Cognoscenti sv:Cognoscenti pl:Cognoscenti Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Luxury Cars Category:Sedans Category:Limousines Category:Sedans Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus